Invasion of the burning legion
by warriorseadra
Summary: [warcraft3 frontir cross over] after the legions second failed invasion of Azorath they left to concur other worlds. Now they have been lead to the digital world.
1. prologue

A/N Hummmmmmmmmm. Dono what to say but on with the story.

* * *

Prologue

"Um u no ma, um u no ma, rasalll." Chanted a group of wizardmon.

The wizardmon were in a dark cove gathered in a circle with there palms up. In the center of the circle was an orb of energy which the wizardmon had created.

"Yes, yes" said The Master Wizardmon, "Fassssster, fassssster." He hissed

Just then Master Wizardmon felt a strange presence imitating from the concentrated energy.

"Who's there?" He said to the orb. Suddenly he felt as if he could command the celestial angle digimon, destroy cities with a thought, create star systems, and suddenly it was gone.

He stood up and bowed to the orb and said "Master." He then shouted to the other wizardmon "Strengthen the orb."

When the orb was stronger he spoke into it again, "Master, what is your name?"

"Sargeras." Replied the orb.

"What is it you want of me, Master Sargeras?"

"Strengthen the portal for my entrance you will be greatly rewarded." The orb said.

"Yes master, you heard him add power to the portal." Said wizardmon to the other wizardmon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later a demonic being stepped out of the portal.

It wore a helmet that covered most of its facial features the only visible object of its face was its eyes that had a hunger in it. The body was as thin as a skeleton that was covered in leather.

"My name is Jemark." He said in a whisper that can to the wizardmon in a shout.

* * *

A/N Well I hope you all liked it and R+R or send me an email at and "Later" 


	2. It begins

A/N Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Sorry that it took me a while to up date but I've been busy with house work and schools coming up in about five days. I have also been training for cross country anyway sorry.

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon or War Craft 3

* * *

It begins 

After Jemark introduced himself he slowly approached The Master Wizardmon he said "The Great One is pleased with your efforts and rewards you with this."

Jemark showed Master Wizardmon a single gold ring with strange markings on the side.

The Master Wizardmon accepted the ring and placed it upon his right hands middle finger. The moment he placed it on he felt his power in cress a thousand fold.

He was astonished by what power such a small ring that was insignificant at a glance would hold so much power.

He then knelt before the growing portal and thanked The Great One that was on the other side.

Jemark then got a whip that was hidden in his side and whipped the ground with it. Then out of thin air appeared five reptilian birds.

The reptilian birds had the shape of a raven with black feathers only on its wings while the rest of the body was covered in black scales.

The five birds flow out of the cove and then spread into different directions, one for each of them.

Cherubimon suddenly awoke from the vision he saw during his sleep. It took a few minutes for him to digest every thing he just saw. When he finally did he contacted the other celestial beings and called them for a meeting.

At the meeting he explained every thing he saw during his vision, when he finished the other two celestial beings gasped.

Seraphimon was the first to recover from the shock of Cherubimon vision and said, "We must stop them now."

"How?" Cherubimon interjected.

Ophonimon answered by saying, "We must get help from ones who helped us before."

Takuya, Tommy, Jp, and the other legendary warriors were eating a picnic in the park recalling memories they made during there adventures in the digital world. It hade been three weeks since they had left it.

During that time they had all wondered what had happened while they were away. Suddenly all there cell phones started to ring.

When they answered it they vanished from where they were and appeared in the Rose Morning Star.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the lame chapter I'll try to make the next chapter better. Well R+R or send an e-mail to and with that I say "latter" 


	3. Old friends

A/N Nooooooooooooooooooooo, school starts on Monday whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

O-well on with the story.

* * *

When the Legendary Warriors disappeared from the park, a person was running by and saw them poof into thin air. He was so stunned by what he saw, he didn't pay attention to were he was running, tripped on a rock, lost balance, and ran strait into a tree.

When he awoke from the crash he remembered nothing of what he saw.

**Old friends**

At the Rose Morning Star the six warriors awoke and saw Neemon and Bokomon looking at them.

Takuya, the first to recover said, "What happened?"

"We brought you back to the Digital World." Answered Bokomon

"Why, I thought we fixed it before we left it?" Zoe asked.

"Well you did…." Bokomon started "But, it got broken again." Finished Neemon

"By who?" ,Kouji and Kouichi asked in a unison.

"Well we don't exactly know, now do we?"

"Where are the three angles?" Tommy suddenly asked.

"Well you see" ,started Bokomon, "The moment they summoned you they went to fight the enemy," Bokomon stopped choosing his words carefully, " however," Bokomon paused and swallowed……

"No." Takuya gasped.

"they, never made it back." Bokomon finished.

The warriors stood in shock until Jp said "But, they'll be back won't they. I mean they'll just be reconfigured again."

"Unfortunately, no. Not with the new threat we now face." Bokomon said in a depressed voice.

" I know what will cheer every one up." Neemon said in a calm voice with a smile on his face.

"And what exactly could that be you ninny?" Bokomon cried, pulled Neemon's pants and letting them go so that the elastic hit Neemon on his side.

"Yeeeeeoooooooow-hoo-o-u!" Neemon cried out in pain and then said in a sniff "We could give them there spirits back."

"Of course, I forgot about that!" Bokomon cried out in joy.

"Now wait just right here!" He called as he ran

"And I'll come with you." Neemon said as he ran after him.

As the two of them ran of Takuya stated that he would get revenge for what the new threat did to the three celestial angels.

The other five warriors agreed as Bokomon and Neemon cam back with a box.

When Bokomon opened the box it reviled a purple pillow with six detectors.

All the Legendary Warriors grabbed there own detector and ran out the front door.

"Wait!" Bokomon called after them as they all ran out the door.

Four hours had passed since the legendary warriors ran out the doors.

Bokomon and Neemon never left the entrance waiting for them to return.

Suddenly Takuya, Tommy, Jp, Zoe, Kouji, and Kouichi burst threw the front door and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

A/N Well that's it for chapter 2. I'll also like to say thx to Tala mine- Tala Hot and

Leshyaedawnfire for reviewing this story. Now with that I say R+R people or send an email to Watershadow009hotmail .com "Latter"


	4. Explinations

A/N well since school started, I won't be able to update as often.

Now on with the story (once I can think up of a title for this chapter).

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon or war craft, just anything I make up.

* * *

**Explanations**

Bokomon and Neemon went up to them, and Bokomon asked "Are you all alright?"

"Yea, were fine." Kouji gasped as they struggled to get up.

"Well. What happened out there?" Bokomon asked.

"Yea, story time." Neemon said.

"Well" Takuya began "We were heading strait down the road when we were attacked by a wolf with a pair of tentacles coming out of its neck. It lunged at Tommy but he spirit evolved to Kumamon and grabbed the mutant dog's front paws as it jumped on him….."

"Hahaha, mutant dog, that's a good one." Said a voice in English, from one of the hall ways and out can a boy with red hair still giggling about what Takuya said.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" demanded Zoe in a English with an accent voice.

The boy began "I'm Bre-"

"His name's Brett." Said another voice ",and I'm Tyler, Zo- Owww, why'd you kick me for?" Tyler shouted to another person in the shadows. Tyler then stepped out of the shadows to reveal a polish boy with short curly brown hair and glasses.

"Hey Adrian, you coming out of the shadows yet?" Tyler called behind him.

Then from were next to were Tyler was standing came out another boy, Peruvian,

with Brown skin, short black hair, a pair of blues pants, and a blue coat with a hood on over a black T-shirt.

"Who's the new kid?" Jp whispered to Tommy a few moments after the new kid didn't introduce himself.

"Name's Adrian." He said staring at Jp with a board expression in Japanese. "And that thing you called a Mutant dog is really called a Fle beast." He finished.

"How do you know that?" Jp said in an annoyed voice.

"That's not important." Adrian replied.

Brett walked over to Tyler and asked "What are they saying?"

"How should I know, I don't speak Japanese." Tyler replied in an annoyed voice.

"Any way" Takuya said, "The Fle beast attacked Tommy when Kazemon kicked it off of him. It ran away when about 30 flaming boulders fell from the sky leaving craters as they landed."

"From the craters came out stone giants covered in green flames." The rest of us Spirit evolved while Kouji and I Fusion evolved to fight the rock things…"

"Infernal" Brett interuped.

"Ok" Takuya said as he continued "We went to fight the Infernals but we were beaten badly. When the others gave their spirits to Kouji and I so we could unity evolve, it didn't work." Takuya stressed the end part.

"Ummmm, yes about that." Bokomon began. "We gave some of the spirits to them." Neemon said as he pointed over to the three new boys.

"You did what!" the six original Warriors yelled at Bokomon and Neemon.

"We gave your four unused spirits to them" Neemon repeated.

* * *

A/N well I guest this is were I'll leave of for today. Well keep R+R people and with that I say "Latter"


	5. New Members

A/N Well, sorry for the lack of up dates lately, but ninth grade has been very hard. Plus it didn't help that I joined five clubs. But, luckily two of them will be over in 5 weeks and I can spend more time updating. Also I'd like to say thx to TALA MINE-TALA HOT and to Crescent '05(yea you can help me)

Well, ON WITH THE STORY, CHAAAAARGE!

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon or Warcraft 3, just the stuff I make up.

* * *

**New Members**

"Why would you do that!" shouted Takuya.

"So they can help you." Neemon replied.

"Wait a minute," Zoe began "why would you give four unused spirits if there are only three people here?"

"Well there is another girl here….. Some were." Tyler said as he glanced around his shoulder to see if the girl was there.

"Her name's Jennie." Andrew said quietly.

"She probably got lost." Koichi said.

A girl with long blond hair, green blue eyes, and wearing sneakers, green thigh length shorts, and a light green tang top with a coat similar to Zoe's except it was white emerged from the shadows with a clueless expression on her face.

When she noticed the others she said "Finally, I found you." and walks up to them.

"Ok, so this is the ten of us then." Tyler said.

"Yep" Agreed Kouji.

"OK, so, before we get started, what spirits do you have.

"Well I have …" Tyler began "NO, wait let me guess." Interrupted Tommy "You have the spirit of Earth."

"No"

"Wood?"

"No"

"Then its metal."

"Correct" Tyler grinned as he answered.

"Well you'll have water." Zoe said to Jennie.

"Nope" Kayla answered

"Whaaaa" said Zoe

"I was given wood."

"Well, that's weird." Jp said puzzled

"Yea," Tommy agreed. "who got water?"

"That would be me." Adrian interjected.

"Thus leavening earth to Brett's jurisdiction?" Takuya said in a half asking voice.

"Correct" Brett said.

"Well, how was it that you knew what an Infernal and A Fle beast was?" Kouji asked.

"Well..." Tyler began until he looked at Andrew.

Andrew nodded and Tyler continued.

"As I was saying, were not from earth. Not the same one as you anyway."

All Tyler received were stares.

"He is telling the truth." Bokomon said as he vouched for what he said was true.

"Well if you say so." Tommy said as the others nodded.

"Anyway, the dimension we're from there are books and video games about the Burning Legion. I don't know much about them my self so if you have any questions about them ask Brett or Adrian." Tyler said as he finished.

"Video games?" Kouji said questionably to them.

"Yea, you herd him, video games." Adrian said coldly.

"Ok, so how do we beat them"

"No clue..."

"Didn't you beat the game?" JP interogated tiring of Adrian's attitute.

"I played it at Brett's place, though I used the imortality and map cheat. But if it's any consolation, I read the books and know their history..."

"Then what do you know!" Exclaimed Takuya.

"That we could destroy the entire legion's army and still lose if Sargares enters this plain." responded Tyler

A grim silence feel upon the team as they digested the words Tyler had spoken.

"I suppose we should introduce our..." "We know who you are, and if we didn't it wouldn't matter." "Those guy's don't speak Japanese and I only speak it a little." Began Tommy, was interupted by Adrian, and finished by Tyler.

"Just ignore the fact that they answered you a few line.... I mean moments ago." continued Adrian.

"You make no sence," Zoe commented, "so how do you know us?"

"Your famous in this world, duh"

................

After everyone seperated for the night, Kouji and Takuya met up to discuss the new members.

"They're hiding something."

"I know Kouji, but we can't force it out of them. They'll tell us when the time comes, I mean, you were similar to Adrian when we first met."

"Yea, well just have to wait."

* * *

A/N Well that's it for chapter 5 my longest chapter yet(but still not that long), anyway people R+R or send emails and I'll try to update you have any questions you can send me e-mails or im me me screen name is adrimiz7 Well "Latter"


End file.
